An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus
An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus is the third movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Twila, Princess Jubilee, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Moon Shoes and Prince Edmond each had a nightmare about the Tantabus. With the help of their friends, They'll help Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde salove a case of the Tantabus lurking in Zootopia. Plot Opening Scene/Princess Yuna's Nightmare The film begins with Princess Yuna sleeping peacefully in her royal bedroom in Skylands. Just then, She had a bad nightmare from the Tantabus who was causing a havoc in Skylands and all in Equestria. Just as she woke up, She research on Journal 4 about the Tantabus that it causes to turn anyone and anypony's dreams into nightmares. Flurry Heart and Skyla's worst Nightmare/Cadance comforts her daughters Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart and Skyla woke up from their worst nightmare and cried as Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance rushed up to them. Cadance comforts her daughters and tells her that a dream can't hurt anyone or anypony even if the Tantabus is around, That made them feel better as Cadance hums them "Make a Wish" to help them sleep. Yuna visits her family/Sharon and Solarna's assignment in Zootopia The very next morning in Canterlot, Yuna and Ford Pines arrived for a visit when Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna came with big news. They explained the big case of the Tantabus coming in Zootopia given by their mothers with Princess Moon Dancer taking over with some help from Mayor Lionheart. Then, Ford had an idea to help Yuna clear her mind. He suggested Sharon and Solarna to take Yuna and her friends with them to Zootopia. At first they deny his plan, But Princess Celestia and Princess Luna agreed with Ford. So, Yuna got packed and ready to rally her cousins and friends for their trip to Zootopia. Sharon and Solarna were beginning to worry. Welcome to Zootopia/Meeting Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde/Arriving at the ZPD Soon, Yuna, her cousins and friends, Solarna and Sharon arrived at Zootopia in the Savannah Central. They were just on their way to see Princess Moon Dancer and Mayor Lionheart. When suddenly, They were caught red handed. Just as they look back, They met up with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who're happy to see Solarna and Sharon. The foals showed the Journals Judy and Nick about the Tantabus, They replied that they're investigating about anyone in Zootopia having nightmare about the Tantabus. So, Solarna and Sharon left them with Judy and Nick for the time being as they go meet with Moon Dancer and Mayor Lionheart. Later, Yuna and her cousins and friends arrived at the Zootopia Police Department. Yuna was amazed at Judy and Nick's certificate of Heroism, She had a lot of questions about everything. Soon, Yuna and her friends and cousins met with Benjamin Clawhauser who was a huge fan of their heroism. Just as Judy and Nick were on the roll call meeting, They met with Chief Bogo who didn't take their arrival at first. But Judy and Nick reminded him that Yuna and her friends are young heroes of Equestria. So, The Journals begins to show some images of the Tantabus. Chief Bogo sends Judy and Nick to go with Yuna and her friends to investigate. Along that time, The Chief was beginning to notice what Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were capable of. The first investigation/Arriving the Townsquare/Princess Moon Dancer's Coronation At an old mansion of Rainforest District, Yuna was researching the Journals about the Tantabus while Judy, Nick and the other search for some clues. All of a sudden, The place started to vibrate. Just like in Yuna's dream, The Tantabus appeared as the fire circles them. The foals, Judy and Nick avoid the attacks, And a timber fell on it. But then, Yuna discovers the Tantabus was actually a machine, But doesn't understand why is it after the Journals. Just then, Finnick appeared out of nowhere. He explained that he found a snake trial and penguin footprints. He showed them pictures on his IPhone as proof. At the Townsquare, All in Zootopia is about to honor the coronation of Princess Moon Dancer. Then, Yuna figures out who are after the journals as she ask Judy and Nick to give her and her cousins and friends a lift back the ZPD. Klang and the Nightmare Family's plan for Zootopia/Showing the Evidence Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang got upset with the damage to his Tantabus machine as he and Feathers McGraw work on a new plan to take over Zootopia. Nightmare Moon, her family and Bil Cipher must return from Tartarus, Klang and McGraw are ready to work on the Tantabus machine again. Meanwhile at the Zootopia Poice Station, Yuna researching on the Journals but Ford . Trivia *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, Clawhauser, Flash, Yax, Finnick, The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw guest star in this film. *This film is based off An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. Soundtrack #Main Titles - Burying the Hatchling (from Jurassic World; when the film opens) #Tomorrow is Another Day - Shelby Flint Scenes #Opening Scene/Princess Yuna's Nightmare #Flurry Heart and Skyla's worst Nightmare/Cadance comforts her daughters # Yuna visits her family/Sharon and Solarna's assignment in Zootopia #Welcome to Zootopia/Meeting Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde/Arriving at the ZPD # The first investigation/Arriving the Townsquare/Princess Moon Dancer's Coronation #Klang and the Nightmare Family's plan for Zootopia/Showing the Evidence Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225